


No Longer Would I Clutch at Anemone Petals

by orphan_account



Series: BokuOi Weekend Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't remember what it felt like to be afraid, alone, or sad. You brought warmth and light so vibrant that all of the negativity was too afraid to latch onto me. Thank you, for all that you are and all that you accept me. You mean more than the universe to me, my dearest partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Would I Clutch at Anemone Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is finally up!! This took me too long and I do apologize, but the trio is complete now!! I actually plan to work off that little blip about Iwaizumi and Ushijima, having planned out a nice IwaUshi fic for me to work on in my spare time, but for now the BokuOi continues! They're being sweet and madly in love, just gushy idiots smothering each other in love. I hope you'll enjoy the final part, even though it doesn't have any smut. :')
> 
> \--Tenshi

"Wait, so Iwaizumi is dating who?" Bokuto's jaw had dropped while he was settled in a booth with Oikawa, closing his mouth around a straw to sip at his tea. They had stopped in at a fast food joint before Bokuto had to head back to Tokyo for the night. Oikawa seemed oddly smug about relaying such information to his other childhood friend. The three of them were close, after all, so it shouldn't hurt Iwaizumi's feelings too much if... Oikawa... Got to relaying the news first... Right?

  
  


"I know, right? I couldn't believe it either until I bumped into them at a park on my way home. It's kind of funny to see how short he is next to him, I have to admit... But Ushijima? It like... It came way out of nowhere like one of my sci-fi movies." Sipping at his own drink, he hummed a bit and looked out the window to see the town fairly lit up still despite how late it was getting, but the stars were still just visible enough to make him smile. "I'm glad for him though." Reaching over, he laid a hand over Bokuto's free one, smiling a bit. "We'll still all be together even after college, y'know?"

  
  


"..." For some reason, Oikawa's tenderness and how tightly he held onto that promise the three of them made to one another at such a young age surprised Bokuto. He was beyond flustered and his cheeks tinted a velvety red as he listened to Oikawa. Sipping at his tea until he was making that awful noise, he jumped when he felt Oikawa squeeze his hand to get his attention. Pulling his lips away from the drink, he smiled bashfully at the brunette before setting his drink aside and looking at him a little better now. "Mmhmm. I'm glad for that, honestly. I never wanted to lose track of either of you, but you know how my family can be." This warranted another squeeze to his hand, but more gentle this time.

  
  


"Mm... I'm glad your brothers are awfully supportive of us, at the least. Even Daiki didn't seem to mind when he knew about my major." Laughing a bit, even Bokuto couldn't help laughing with him, smiling so brightly he could have been his own star. "I hope that maybe... When it's legal... We could even maybe...?" His pinky twined with Bokuto's before he smiled just as bashfully. "Of course, only when we're ready, you know? I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

  
  


"Of course, Tōru." The way he spoke Oikawa's first name was enough to send a shiver of joy down the brunette's spine, his smile growing so obscenely wide that Bokuto thought his face might split in two. He couldn't help smiling just as wide, giving a quiet laugh over how silly they must have looked, pinkies twined and grinning like a couple of idiots. He really loved that about being with Oikawa, if he were honest to himself. “Hey, want to go sit on the hill until the train's supposed to pull in? I've got long enough that we could point out constellations together before I go back to Tokyo for the night.” The proposition was enough to have Oikawa jump up and pick up their tray, asking if Bokuto was finished before he dumped the tray and refilled his drink.

  
  


“Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get going, Kōtarō!” Grinning just as wide as before, he reached over to tug Bokuto up out of his seat, giggling as the only slightly younger of them refilled his tea before they were heading out of the restaurant at an almost break-neck pace. “C'mon, Kōtarō! I've got a bad knee still and you're slower than I am? This isn't acceptable, you know?” Teasing with another giggle, Bokuto was sure he could feel nostalgia practically suffocating him, wondering if he had ever left and if he'd always been there, always living with Oikawa. It felt so natural and normal as he laughed and chased after the brunette, using the few centimeters Oikawa had grown as an excuse for why he was so much slower than him now.

  
  


The reality of it was that he wanted to pick up a surprise for him without Oikawa catching glimpse of it. When the brunette's back was turned just right, he paid for a small bouquet of flowers, particularly hydrangeas in beautiful shades of lavender and cerulean, watching as Oikawa made it the rest of the way to their old hill. The old hill they sat on as kids and argued over whether Iwaizumi was seeing Godzilla in the constellations or if Oikawa was the one who even knew what he was talking about. Where Bokuto realized he had two of the sweetest friends he could have ever met in his lifetime before Kuroo or Akaashi or his closest teammates in high school.

  
  


Making his way up the hill, bouquet as hidden as it could be without damaging the hydrangeas wrapped so delicately, he let out a laugh as he noticed Oikawa had stopped at the top to stare at two familiar faces. “Iwa-chan!! You brought Ushiwaka here?! What are you two doing?” His head was tilted in mostly curiosity, even though he was the slightest bit upset that he couldn't have the whole spot on the hill to him and Bokuto _alone_. Iwaizumi cleared his throat before looking at the ground and kicking his foot a bit.

  
  


“I was telling Wakatoshi that we all used to sit on this hill as children and that... it meant a lot to me. He asked if we could visit it, but I didn't think you'd be h--” When he fully realized Bokuto was present, he let out a loud shout of delight and walked over to give him a tight hug and few pats to the back. “Hey, man! It's been so long! Is Oikawa here treating you right? You don't have to call your brothers to get rid of him or anything, yeah?” Of course, this only resulted in Oikawa's signature huff and pout with a loud 'Iwa-chan!' following. “I'm just kidding, you know I am, Trashykawa.” Snickering, the shortest of the four couldn't help grinning as that pout faded off of Oikawa's face near instantaneously.

  
  


“Well, we were coming up here to look at the stars before I go back to Tokyo for the night... I'd thought it'd be nice, and hey, we're all here, even!” Grinning, even giving Ushijima a handshake to introduce himself, he then looked to Iwaizumi almost expectantly. “So, Tōru here said something about you and number one ace of Japan here, he wasn't pulling my leg, yeah?” Oikawa let out another yell, only this time he threw himself at Bokuto before Iwaizumi turned red in embarrassment and slight frustration.

  
  


“Oikawa, you little shit! I wanted it to be a surprise so I could let Bokuto know myself!” Huffing, he was about to reach over and give a sharp thwap to the back of Oikawa's head, but he was stopped gently by Ushijima speaking up.

  
  


“Hajime, we all came here to look at the stars... Perhaps we can save any sorts of friendly tussles for afterward or much later on.” The hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder seemed to be enough to melt the poor guy before he nodded with a swallow, tugging at Ushijima's sleeve in a way they seemed to be accustomed to. In an instant, Ushijima leaned down to meet the brunette half way for a soft, chaste kiss. Watching, from the ground, Bokuto let out a whistle before Oikawa smothered it with his own kiss, albeit a bit more sloppy than the two love birds above them.

  
  


Eventually, the four settled on the hill with their respective partner, cuddling, holding hands, and just admiring the stars. Bokuto had nearly forgotten about the bouquet before he realized he'd dropped it a little ways down the hill. “Ah-- let me get something I dropped, hold on real quick, Tōru!” Smiling, he pecked the brunette's cheek and got up, heading down the hill the small ways to get the bouquet, then bringing it back to him. “For you.” Handing it to Oikawa, he was thankful that even though the hydrangeas were the slightest bit damaged and a little disheveled, he was still starting to tear up.

  
  


“Kōtarō... You...?” He looked up to Bokuto before the shorter male settled against him on the ground again, nodding to confirm that he had purchased the bouquet for Oikawa specifically. “ _Thank you_.” Bokuto was then surprised by an incredibly intense kiss for it not having any tongue. Dazed once Oikawa pulled away, Bokuto settled a bit more heavily on him with a content sigh, wondering how he was so lucky to have a boyfriend like this.

  
  


“Hey, get a room you two--”

  
  


“Hajime.”

  
  


“Right, we could get a room instead.” The smug grin on Iwaizumi's lips in response to Ushijima's cheeks flushing a rather vivid scarlet, both Oikawa and Bokuto were shocked to be graced with the soft, tender smile of Ushijima Wakatoshi. Not only that, but that adorable flush of his cheeks? The both of them blinked a few times before Iwaizumi realized they were staring and he huffed before standing up and offering a hand to help Ushijima up. “We'll be heading home now, and you guys should probably head for the train station if Bokuto wants to catch his train. I don't know how long til the next train to Tokyo will arrive after the latest one.”

  
  


“Shit, youre right, Iwaizumi-- C'mon Tōru, let's go!!” Both of them were squawking as they scrambled up off the ground, leaving Iwaizumi and Ushijima to _both_ chuckle the slightest bit over how forgetful the two former captains seemed to be.

  
  


“Kōtarō, hold up! Don't ruin my knee more! I have a match in a few weeks!” Oikawa whined before Bokuto simply picked the brunette up as he ran, happy to see the taller flush and grin right back at him. “I love you, Kōtarō, we should do this more often.”

  
  


“If you mean running with a 188 cm college athete in my arms? No, but if you mean spending time together til we almost miss my train? Maybe.” Bokuto grinned wide, preparing his card and giving Oikawa a tender kiss before he set him down, holding the kiss until the brunette pulled away. “Better get going before Kuroo thinks I'm stuck in Miyagi with a test coming up fast-- he'll think it was on purpose to get out of studying, I can bet.” Laughing, he reached up for another kiss before waving to Oikawa as he made his way over to board the last train to Tokyo for the night.

  
  


Oikawa waved right back until the train was out of sight, then hugging the bouquet of extremely disheveled hydrangeas close to himself, hoping that Bokuto planned on gifting him tender, sweet flowers more often.

 

 


End file.
